


Filthy Poor

by tiahwinchester



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Homophobia, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mental Illness, PLEASE IF ANY OF THIS TRIGGERS YOU I AM SO SO SO SORRY, PLEASE TELL ME AND I PROMISE I'LL DO TAG WHATEVER YOU WANT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiahwinchester/pseuds/tiahwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 1960's. Gavin decides it's time his parents know that he's 'chosen' to like guys rather than girls. His parents kick him out and he is forced to rough it on the streets...until he met Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read this if homophobia triggers you!

Gavin made a mistake. He whimpered that every night as he cried. He’d made such a bad mistake that’d left him stranded, on the streets, alone and cold. “Why?” He cried, “Why can’t I just be normal.” He’d known for a while now, that he liked males instead of females. No matter how hard he tried to tell himself that he did like girls in that way, he just started crying as his brain became sore and confused. He started to avoid boys all together; it took a huge part of his life away. Although girls were understanding and compassionate towards Gavin, they just couldn’t provide him with the needs of roughing around with boys, talking about dumb crap, doing reckless things. When he was 19, now, he decided he’d had enough of hiding. He came out to his parents, and they destroyed him.

“You are no son of ours. We raised you a good boy, a smart boy. Until you come to your senses, you should no longer contact us.” Boomed his father.  
“I just don’t understand,” his mother weaped, “where did we go wrong? You’re just confused sweetie. You’ll get help.”  
He tried screaming reason but to no prevail. And now he was here, on the streets of London, in the same clothes he’d worn on the night he was kicked out.

The mornings were horrible, all these people staring. Gavin didn’t even try to beg for money, he just sat back and whenever someone would drop a coin, he’d smile thankfully. As he watched the cars zoom past, he wondered if he could just jump infront of one. Surely he was so fragile that at this point, he’d break in an instant. He was getting pretty hungry now, he wondered if he could just starve himself to save him from a life of poverty. But then Mr. Haywood came along.

James Ryan Haywood is an American billionaire. He made his way up the ladder through business. Haywood was buzzing with good ideas and he’d sell them to willing partners as long as he got 10% of their profits. Slowly, his profits started to build and build and a year in the making, he was a billionaire.   
Ryan was in England for-of course-a meeting. As he walked through the bustling streets of London, his mind wandered around the differences of the US to England when his black corvette pulled up beside him and he got in.  
“You have a flight in 2 hours sir. Shall I take you there now?” asked his driver.   
“Uh…yeah, thanks Jack.” He said, running a hand though his soft, blonde hair.  
“How was the meeting sir?” said Jack.   
“Fine, they said they would-“His eyes flicked to the road in front and he yelled for dear life, “Stop, Jack!”  
A boy had walked out in front and Jack stopped just short of killing him.  
Ryan bolted out of the car and around to the boy who was clutching the hood and breathing heavily.  
“Are you alright?” He asked, putting a hand on the victims back.  
“I’m…I’m fine. I’m okay…I’m alive.” He looked to Ryan and was taken aback, “I think.”  
“Do you need a hospital?” asked Ryan frantically, “Are you in shock?”  
“No I just…” He felt his legs begin to wobble and his arms became weak, “I need…” his head was light now, “food.”  
“Food? I can get you food. Come on, we’ll go get a bite.” Ryan put an arm on one of the boy’s shoulders and the other on the opposite side.  
The boy collapsed into him and struggled to keep his legs moving. At this moment, Ryan noticed his distinct smell of B.O and how grime had collected on his skin.


	2. First "date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets treated to a nice lunch and Ryan invites him to somewhere very special.

Gavin couldn’t remember ordering. He just kind of came to his senses as he was shovelling hot chips into his mouth. He noticed a man sitting opposite, waiting patiently as he sipped on coffee. “Sorry about…crashing into your car.” Gavin apologized sheepishly.   
“No, it’s me who should apologize. I am truly very sorry. I had distracted my driver and therefore risked not only our lives but yours too.” Ryan, reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his wallet. He presented a 100 euro note to Gavin, “Here, take this for your troubles.”  
Gavin rubbed his thumbs over the papery fabric, “Thank you.” He said, “My names Gavin by the way.”  
Ryan smiled, “I’m James Ryan Haywood, but Ryan will do.”  
“Top.” Said Gavin, “So what’s a fancy arse American like you doing in England?”  
“Business, what else. Always Business.” He sighed. “I haven’t had any time do anything recreational.”  
Gavin perked up, his idiotic smile showing, “Please let me give you the grand tour of England. I’ll show you all the fun parts that no one knows about. Like, there’s this little theme park right where I live-oh, used to live-but I always used to sneak in and when you turn on the lights, it’s magical. And there’s this little lake that sparkles during the summer so it’s prime time.”  
“That all sounds truly fascinating, really, but I’m afraid I’m actually catching a flight back home this morning.” Ryan sulked.  
“Oh.” Gavin sat back in his chair and began shovelling food into his mouth again. “That’s fine. Have a safe flight.”  
“Thanks.” Said Ryan. He looked Gavin up and down, “I know this is horribly rude but, can I ask how you got into this situation?”  
Gavin smirked, “You want to know my life story?”  
Ryan chuckled softly, “I suppose I do.”  
“Alright well. Basically, I grew up in a pretty eh life. I wasn’t a poor little mutt but I was definitely not a wealthy one either. I uh-“Gavin stopped himself short, remembering how his parents had reacted; “I joined the wrong crowd and wasted my life. You know the story, drugs and gangs. Yeah, I wasted all my money on drugs and now look at me.”   
Ryan sighed, “Shame. You seem like a really good kid.”  
“Yeah…”He mumbled, “Anyway, how about you Mr. Fancy suit dude, what’s your story?”  
He smiled, “Nothing you haven’t heard before. Started from the bottom and worked my way up.”  
“And tell me, what’s it like travelling to new worlds on your fancy private jet?” giggled Gavin. His eyes were bright as if Ryan were about to tell him about his daring adventures and how he saved a whole tribe in Africa.  
Ryan noticed this and his smile faded a little. “Have you ever been on a plane, Gavin?”  
“Nah, been in England my whole life. The furthest I’ve been is Bathe.” He leaned back and watched as people began to put up umbrellas of red and yellow.  
Ryan bit his lip and tensed his hands; he was in deep thought about some decision. “Gavin.” He said seriously now. “If I took you away with me to America, would anyone miss you?”  
Gavin’s heart skipped a beat. America? Now? With this dude? He thought about his parents. _‘Until you come to your senses, you should no longer contact us.’_ “No.” He blurted. “No one would miss me.”  
This hurt Ryan more than if Gavin had said someone would. “Gavin – What’s your last name?”  
Gavin looked back to him, “Free. Gavin Free.”  
“Well,” said Ryan, smiling once more, “Gavin Free, will you come live with me back in America where I can give you the grand tour of all the fun little places it has to offer.”  
Gavin smiled goofy again. He made a hollow noise, kind of like a hiccup and a giggle. “Yes!” he squealed.

* * *

 

Gavin held on for dear life as the plane took off but once he was able to get up and walk around, he immediately fell. Ryan gave him a change of clothes and offered him a shower.  
He soaked in the shower; metaphorically and literally. It was like going on a long camping trip and then coming home to a nice warm shower. He took longer than he needed to just standing there but eventually he found the shampoo and conditioner.  
When he got out, Ryan almost choked on his drink. He was like a completely different person. His normally spiky, dirty blonde hair was flat and combed to the left. His dirty, green shirt was replaced by a fine, blue cotton sweater with a white collar shirt underneath. “Nice change.” He complemented.  
Gavin smiled, “Thanks.” And sat next to him. “Where do you live?” He asked, looking over Ryan’s shoulder out the window.  
Austin,” he said, “In Texas.”  
“So you guys are like cowboys and stuff right? You don’t look like the western-boot-horse kind of guy.” Gavin eyed his neat suit.  
“No, he chuckled, “I assure you we’re not all cowboys that ride around on dusty ground and have wheat sticking out of our mouths.”  
A lady walked over to Gavin, “Would you like a drink sir? Whiskey? Champagne perhaps?”  
He smiles thankfully but declined the offer, “Oh, no thanks. I’m not legal to drink in America yet.”  
“I’ll have a whiskey thank you Lindsay.” Said Ryan.  
“Of course James.” She said and walked back.  
“How old _are_ you?” he asked.  
“19.”  
He huffed, “Nineteen and out on the streets huh? That’s rough.”  
Gavin fiddled with his hands, “Yeah well, it was my choices that got me there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. The chapters are so goddamn short. I am so sorry.


	3. First house call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finally get's to see the home Ryan's money has payed for.

Gavin fell asleep during the ride from the airport; but the sound of a car door opening awoke him. The sight he was welcomed with was almost fairy-tail-like. A giant mansion with pillars like the Coliseum stood before him. Behind him was a fountain surrounded by flowers of all colours. There were fresh and cleanly cut hedges creating a barrier. All that could be heard was the sound of trickling water, birds tweeting and the wind rustling the leaves.  
Gavin's shocked face turning into a smile.  
A boy, about 15 wearing square glasses ran down the steps, "James! James you're home!" he knocked Ryan back a touch as he ran into him and then proceeded to squeeze him with all his might.  
"Hey, Ray." Ryan beamed as if a special package had just arrived for him. He pushed the boy back a little and leaned forward to his height. "I want you to meet someone." He turned to face Gavin, "Ray, this is Gavin. He's going to be living with us. Gavin, this is Ray, I adopted him about 5 years ago."  
Ray sized him up and down, decided he liked what he saw and smiled. "When you say living with us, do you mean as in like...a brother?" he asked hopefully.  
Ryan looked sympathetic, "Not really, more of a roommate. He's a friend that's staying with us." he explained.  
Ray rolled his eyes, "So he's another Michael."  
"No, I hired Michael as a butler." Ryan leaned away from Ray, "Not that he dies jack-shit." he mumbled to Gavin.  
"I believe I heard my name?" said a fake 'posh' voice from the steps.  
Michael, a guy around Gavin's age with curly hair and fiery red eyes was standing with his hands on his hips. "What can I get you sir?" he bowed dramatically, "Did you want a cup of tea governor? Did the Pom's convert you?" he used the most offensive possible British accent possible.  
Gavin narrowed his eyes at him, "I'll take some tea." he said sternly. There was no hint of embarrassment or shame on his face and it made Gavin angrier.  
"And you are?" said Michael, raising an eyebrow.  
"Gavin will be staying with us now Michael. He will do work around the house but he is still your superior. Treat him with the same respect as you would treat me." warned Ryan.  
Michael scoffed, "Because I just treat you with so much respect, don't I Rye-bread hm?" he made fake kissy faces and smirked as Ryan pushed past him, rolling his eyes. He turned back to Gavin, "But seriously, do you want some tea or not because I make a great peach tea."  
"No, I-I'm fine thank you," he said, a little taken aback by the new-found semi-niceness, "maybe later."  
"So," said Ray, he attitude completely changing from just a moment ago, "what's wrong with you?"  
"Excuse you?"  
"There's got to be something wrong with you. James doesn't just pick up random kids."  
"Why does there have to be something wrong with me? You both look completely normal." He squawked.  
"I wouldn't say a kid with severe ADHD and an addiction to pain is really normal." said Michael.  
That's when Gavin noticed the bruises on his neck and a small scar straight across his hand.  
"And I used to be a drug lord, along with my hobby of hacking." said Ray "modestly".  
Gavin sighed, "I was homeless." he told, "Waisted all my money on drugs."  
Michael squinted at him. He could tell that Gavin wasn't telling the whole truth; how his eyes flicked to the ground told him so. "Right, yeah, a homeless kid, that fits the criteria."  
They led Gavin inside.  
"Just picked a room for you." said Ryan, pointing to Gavin, "It's called 'La Bella Venezia'."   
"The beautiful Venice?" Gavin questioned.  
Ryan raised his eyebrows, impressed, "You speak Italian?"  
"My family is kind of Italian." he said shyly.  
"Aye! Gavino!" Michael mocked.  
Again, Ryan rolled his eyes, "Just show Gavin to his room please."  
"Right this way then, sir." Michael led the way and Gavin followed.  
His room was at the very end of a hallway. Engraved on the door was " _La Bella Venezia_ ". As Michael opened the door, Gavin caught a strong whiff of paint.  
"Ah yes," said Michael, peering in, "that would be Lindsay's doing. She has a knack for creativity."  
Gavin was blown away by the room immediately. The walls had been transformed into a peaceful Venice canal. As he spun about the room, he noticed the colour change. How it got darker and darker until he was at the wall behind his bed which was twinkling with stars.  
"She's...She did all this?" He gawked at the lights and the reflections in the water of couples kissing.  
"Yeah. This whole room used to just be blue." Michael crossed his arms and smirked, "She loves to waste her time."  
Gavin's eyes wandered to the lack of furniture. On the far was a black, leather couch. It wasn't all that big but it'd still fit two maybe three people. Now that he got a good look at his bed, he noticed how tiny it really was. Just a single. There was a blue bedside table with a starry lamp sitting atop but apart from that, the room was pretty bare.  
Ryan appeared in the doorway, "I thought you could decorate it yourself. We can take you shopping if you'd like."  
Gavin nodded and smiled thankfully.  
"I'm terribly sorry but I have some business to attend to. I trust Michael to give you the grand tour." he said, raising an eyebrow to the 'butler'.  
Lindsay appeared after Ryan left, "You like it?" she asked nervously.  
"Absolutely! It's beautiful! It's top!"  
Michael snorted and mumbled under his breath, "Fucking, Christ." he swayed over to Lindsay and whispered something, to which Lindsay smiled at. "Let's go Governor." he called to Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you guys want me to space out the spaces more. I was just wondering if this was an alright format or if it's just too hard to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I started another thing. I like writing that thing. Watch me probably stop writing the thing after a while. Anyway, for now I have a whole story planned out so stick with me guys!


End file.
